Love Advice?
by kekamarie
Summary: Chloe's new boss wants her to write about love. But how can she when she thinks she has never been in love before? Chlex oneshot


Dear Charlotte

**This is a one shot I hope you guys like it I know that I said I wouldn't post another story until Haunting Me was finished but this story is finished and I just thought it would be a good story for all of the chlex fans out there. Enjoy the fic and a new chapter for Haunting Me will be up soon. **

Dear Charlotte

What is love? Is it just a way of feeling so someone can rip your heart apart? Is it just an ache a pain? Does it really bring anything good? The only love I have ever known has been of heartache and manipulation. Is there such a thing as good love? Love that makes you happy and makes you feel all warm inside instead of questioning the other persons intentions? Can there really be that person out there for me because I am not sure anymore. I feel lost and alone and all I want is to have that one person who won't hurt me who will love me completely for who I am for all that I am. Should I just give up or should I keep looking?

Sincerely,

Hungry for love

Chloe read over the letter and she didn't know if she could answer it because she had never been in love. She couldn't give advice on love and she almost never did. She couldn't help feeling sorry for this person though she knew that no one should ever give up on love because once you found that one person they would be in your life forever, at least that is what she hoped. Chloe put the letter inside her folder and lifted up the next letter.

"Sullivan get in here." Chloe lifted up her head and looked at her boss and got up and went into her boss' office. She sat down in the chair and looked at his back that was turned to her.

"So what is up?" Chloe looked up at him and he turned and looked at her.

"I might have to cut the advice column out of the paper." His eyes locked into hers

"So what I am gone then?" Chloe's heart started to sink this is what she had worked for and she wasn't about to let her dream go.

"Chloe you have an amazing talent you just aren't showing it off with these advice columns and you know that you have to work up from the bottom and if you aren't showing me anything than I can't move you up. I want you to try harder on these things if you want to be as good as your cousin and Clark."

"I still don't see how they got ahead of me I started here before them." Chloe glared up at him.

"Show me the true writer in Chloe Sullivan and I can make you go all the way to the top."

"And what do you suggest I do?"

"Write about the things that people are constantly looking for, love Chloe write about that."

"I can't." Chloe looked at him she felt embarrassed but she knew that the truth was going to have to come out sometime.

"What do you mean you can't?" His eyes raised at her

"I have never been in love so how can I answer these letters if I don't even know what to say or how to act."

"Maybe you should find someone to fall in love with."

"And what is the advice column going to do until that happens?"

"You will go to obituaries and I will have someone else fill in for you in the advice column. I was never going to get rid of you Chloe but I need you to pass the advice columnist level first."

"And who I am supposed to fall in love with Lex?"

"Oh you finally said my name did you." Lex stared down into Chloe's eyes and handed her a piece of paper.

Chloe opened it and looked up at him. "You are inviting me to your ball?"

"There will be plenty of handsome young men there I am sure that you can find someone to talk to and get to know."

"And if I don't go?"

"You are fired." Lex stared into Chloe's eyes and smirked at her. "But I know that you will go."

"You don't play fair Lex."

"Have I ever Chloe? Make sure you wear something nice now if you don't mind I have to make some calls."

Chloe got up and left the office and the Daily Planet there was no use staying there today. Once she got into her car she pressed her head down she couldn't believe that Lex was making her fall in love with some guy. Once she cleared her mind some she got into her car and drove to her apartment when she got there, there was a message on her answering machine. She pressed play and winced when it was Lex telling her to start in the obituaries tomorrow and telling her where to go. She hated the fact that he controlled her work life.

Chloe woke up early in the morning and went shopping for a dress she knew that she had found the perfect one. Then she drove to work and started writing obituaries for the rest of the day which made her completely depressed and angry inside. It didn't help that Lex kept walking back and forth through the section that she was in. She wished that he had never bought the Daily Planet and she still couldn't believe that he had given the two people whom he hated the most top jobs in the newspaper. Chloe knew that she could write a hell of a lot better than Clark and she had taught him how to write like a journalist didn't any of those facts count? As for Lois she just writes interesting stories that people like to read and sure she did have a great way of making everything interesting.

Chloe jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Sullivan I hardly doubt that any one in here would hurt you."

Chloe turned and stared at Lex. "What do you want?"

"Did you find something nice to wear for tonight?"

"I did this morning now would you let me do my job."

"Take a break and come to lunch with me." Lex looked at her and reached over and saved the obituary she was working on and then he grabbed her coat and waited for her to get up.

"A lunch date with you, you have got to be kidding me." Chloe rolled her eyes at him but stood up anyway.

"I have to make my pulling down up some how don't I?" Lex started to walk out of the Planet and Chloe followed him.

"I feel like your puppy Luthor." Chloe shouted behind him as she trailed at his heels. Lex didn't say anything back. They went to Lex's car and Lex opened the door for Chloe and closed it as she got in then he got in and drove down the street to an Italian restaurant. Once there they got to their table and ordered their meals. Lex looked across the table at Chloe.

"When did you start hating me Chloe?"

"What?" Chloe looked to Lex

"Well it is quite obvious that you don't like me so you must have a reason for it?"

"I hate the way you do things the way you hurt people and manipulate them. I don't like what you do Lex. I think that underneath all that darkness there is still some goodness in you. You just don't want to show it and I think that is because you are afraid. You are afraid of losing control because that is all you have ever really known your dad controlled people and I am sure he has taught you his ways. I just wish that you could understand that you don't have to be like him."

"Wow that sure is a lot Chloe."

"I see more than you think Lex you try to keep your emotions hidden from people for awhile now you have been sloppy around me." Chloe took a sip of her soda and she looked at him.

"I guess I will have to be more careful then Chloe."

"I guess but you know it isn't horrible to show your feelings."

"No Chloe it's a weakness and I can't show that."

"Have you ever thought about having kids Lex?"

"I don't know why?"

"Because you wouldn't make a good father." Chloe looked at the waitress as she handed them their food and then left.

"Thanks Chloe but don't worry I am planning on living my life alone now, so no kids. They won't have to put up with a horrible father like me."

"You can always change Lex." Chloe took a bite of her food and watched as Lex turned his eyes away from her for the first time. "You don't think that you can?"

"It's not as easy as it sounds Chloe."

"I know it's not but wouldn't it be worth it?"

"I guess it would I don't really know Chloe."

Chloe went back to her food avoiding talking to Lex anymore. She wished she could get past his iron wall and see the real Lex that was always dying to come out. Lex took her back to work and walked with her to her desk. "See you tonight Chloe." Then he disappeared and went into his office.

Chloe left as soon as she could from work she knew that she had to have time to get ready. Although she wasn't happy having to go because Lex was kind of making her otherwise her career at the Planet was over and no matter what she didn't want that to happen. She hurried into her apartment once she got there and started to fix her hair she only had one hour to get ready and go to Lex's ball. Once she finished with her hair she put on her dress and got ready to leave. She got into her car and drove to the mansion. Cars filled the place and when she walked in there was people everywhere. She walked into the main room where the music was playing and she saw Lex talking to some of his guests. When he saw her he came right over.

"You look amazing." He looked at her green dress that showed just enough cleavage but not too much and not too little and it showed her figure nicely. It was just how he had pictured it. "I bet you will walk out of here with a guy on your arm in no time."

"I'm not just going to settle for just anyone Lex you must know that."

"Oh I know it Chloe and I also know that, that guy behind you has taken his eyes off of you since you stepped in the room. Go talk to him." Lex touched her back and left her.

Chloe looked over at the guy who was staring at her and she had to admit he didn't look to bad either. She went over to him and put her hand out. "Chloe Sullivan."

"Adam Boleyn." He shook her hand and smiled. "So do you want a drink?"

"Sure." Chloe went off with Adam and they each grabbed a drink.

Chloe talked to tons of guys and had a drink with a whole bunch of them. She had a piercing headache and she couldn't stop laughing. She didn't even realize that lots of people had started to leave. Lex went over to her and saw how drunk she was. He kicked out the rest of the people and then he led Chloe upstairs and into a bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked flinging herself on the bed.

"Trying to take care of you, you are really drunk Chloe how many drinks did you have?"

"No idea." Chloe rolled on the bed throwing her head back and laughing.

"Laugh it up because you won't be feeling good soon." Lex watched Chloe as the alcohol started to wear off and Chloe didn't look so hot. He led her into the bathroom when her face started turning as white as a sheet. He held her hair back as she threw up since it had come down when she was rolling all over the bed. After she was done he got a towel and cleaned her face and gave her some water. "I told you that the fun wasn't going to last long."

"Shut up Lex." Chloe shouted at him as he helped her back to the bed. He pulled the covers from underneath her and pulled them over her.

"Rest Chloe and when you wake up again I might be able to give you some pain killers but only if the alcohol has left your system."

"Whatever." Chloe mumbled as she relaxed her head into the pillow and closed her eyes.

Lex sat back in a chair and watched Chloe sleep. He knew that it was going to be a long night for both of them. In the morning when Chloe woke up she felt the pain in her head and knew that she had gotten drunk when she saw the room she realized that it wasn't hers and she panicked some until she saw Lex sitting in the chair sleeping. She tried to stand up but felt dizzy and decided that not moving was the best option for right now.

Lex stirred and looked at Chloe who was awake. "I will get a car to drive you home and someone will take your car to your house."

"Lex you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." Lex looked at her and then left the room. When he came back he helped her out of the room and into a car. "I will see you at work in two days. Don't worry about coming tomorrow or today for that matter you aren't up to it." Lex closed the door before Chloe could object and watched as the car pulled away.

Chloe went up to her apartment and laid down on her couch she couldn't remember anything that happened last night except for meeting a few guys and having drinks and then acting like an idiot but then everything was blank.

The two days that Chloe had off were boring and she couldn't wait to get back to work although she didn't like doing obituaries. When she walked through the doors of the Planet she felt amazing inside. She plopped down at her desk and started working on the obituaries she had to do. She had gone through two when Lex called her into his office. She walked in there and sat down.

"So find any guys that you liked?"

"Not really Lex none of those guys were my type and they defiantly didn't understand me."

"Not one guy?"

"No so am I fired?"

"No you aren't fired. So how much of that night do you remember?"

"All of it now why did you do it Lex?"

"Do what?" Lex looked at her

"You could've sent me home instead you took care of me. You didn't care when I yelled at you and you held my hair back when I threw up four times."

"Actually it was five and I did those things because I didn't want you going home alone."

"You showed me compassion I thought you were going to be careful about showing your emotions to me." Chloe looked at Lex and got up and looked out of the glass windows.

Lex got up and stood behind her. "I think that you are wrong about not meeting anyone at the party."

"Why did you see someone who I would like?" Chloe turned and faced Lex

"I hope so." Lex moved closer to Chloe and kissed her before she had the chance to back away but when he pulled off after a few seconds she kissed him back. He pulled her closer not caring that the blinds to the windows were open. Then they heard the door open and Chloe pulled away from Lex and stared into Clark's cold eyes.

"I have to go." Chloe ran out of the room

"Chloe come back." Lex shouted after her and he was about to go after her when Clark stopped him.

"Don't go near Chloe Lex she doesn't need someone like you."

"Who the hell are you to tell me who I have to stay away from? You don't own her Clark." Lex shoved away from Clark and ran to catch Chloe. He caught her arm and looked at her. "Chloe please don't go."

"I quit Lex now let go." Chloe pulled her arm away from him and got into her car.

"Chloe don't do this." Lex warned but Chloe sped away leaving him standing there.

Chloe cried on her way home wishing that none of what had happened, happened. Wishing she could make it go away. Chloe slammed the door to her apartment and locked it knowing that he wouldn't give up now. She pressed herself against the door and cried harder. A minute later she heard him knocking at her door. "Chloe open the door please we have to talk."

"I'm not letting you in."

"I have a key."

Chloe stood and looked at the door and knew that there was no use he was going to get in anyway. She unlocked the door and opened it and watched as Lex stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Chloe I don't know what to say."

"Just don't say anything." Tears were still coming down her cheeks. Lex reached out and brushed her tears away and she pulled away.

"I wish I could understand why you ran out on me."

"Because I can't do this Lex not with you." Chloe stared at him and turned her back tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"So I'm that bad huh I took care of you I started showing you who I really was and you want nothing to do with me."

"You did that on purpose?"

"Yes I did I wanted you to notice me I wanted to get back what we had at the safe house or maybe more I don't know. I just know that I can't spend another minute without being near you. I don't know when it started I mean I just liked talking to you in the safe house and I thought that we had a friendship but when you got back everything was different. What happened Chloe?" Lex touched Chloe's shoulder and tried to get her to turn around.

"I don't know what happened Lex. I just, I can't be with my boss." Chloe turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Chloe you kissed me back I was going to let you go but I can't now. You didn't have to kiss me back I didn't possess your mind and make you do it you have to admit that you felt something."

"I can't talk to you about this." Chloe turned and started to go down the hall

"Is this how you handle all of your problems Chloe by running away?" Lex took her arm again and turned her around. "I'm not going to let you run away from me."

"Let go I want you to go."

"I'm not going to let go until you tell me that you felt something when you kissed me."

"I don't know what the hell I felt Lex okay it's all very confusing now let go of me."

"Promise me that we can still talk and I will." Lex looked down into her eyes

"I promise." Chloe looked at him and felt him release her arm.

Lex moved back into the living room and felt that Chloe was behind him. He sat down on the couch and Chloe sat on the other end away from Lex. "What do you want to know Lex?"

"What happened between us when you came back?" Lex looked over at Chloe

"You don't remember. That's what sucks." Chloe put her head in her hands and looked at Lex. "You drank too much that night and you came into my room we talked for awhile and then you kissed me and we, we had sex Lex and when I woke up in the morning you were gone. When I saw you again you didn't remember I could tell and I didn't bring it up again."

"Chloe why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you didn't care you didn't even look at me differently you took away my virginity and you don't remember. It was supposed to be the happiest night in my life instead I hated it afterwards when I realized that you were drunk. It hurt to see you with Lana to know that she was loving you when I wanted to and you never noticed. And now you decide that you want me and I think that I have gotten over you. I kissed you back because I just wanted to feel what I felt before but I didn't I didn't Lex I'm sorry." Chloe dropped her head into her hands and tears fell down her cheeks.

Lex looked over at her and he moved over to her and placed his hand on her back and ran his hand around in circles on her back. "Don't lie to me Chloe. Just don't lie to me I have had enough of people's lies. Just tell me the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"About how you felt when you kissed me back today just tell me Chloe. Share with me how you felt isn't that what you want me to do?"

"Okay Lex so maybe I felt like I did at the safe house." Chloe looked at him. "I miss taking those long walks and talking and when I got cold you would wrap your arms around me. I was only sixteen and my dad he got so mad I had too and I didn't want to I didn't want to do it." Chloe cried harder.

"Do what Chloe?"

"I killed our baby. He was so mad he told me to get out if I had it he told me that he wouldn't let me live with him anymore and I didn't know what to do so I killed the baby. I regret it I think about it every day. What it would have been, what would have happened between us. My dad still never looked at me the same even when I did kill the baby. He knew that it was yours." Chloe pressed her head down and cried. "You must hate me."

Lex got off the couch and dropped to his knees in front of Chloe. "I don't hate you. Look at me Chloe." She moved her head and looked at him. "I could never hate you but you could've come to me I would've taken care of you. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty because I know that you feel guilty every day for what you did and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't remember I'm sorry that I was drunk. I just know that we need each other." Lex ran his hand over Chloe's face and cleaned away her tears. "Just don't cry anymore it hurts when you cry."

"I'm so sorry." Chloe looked at him and felt Lex press his face close to hers and he kissed her nose and ran his hand over her.

"I want to help you Chloe. I want to make you happy and I don't ever want to hurt you. What I did to Lana was wrong I just wanted love so bad and I didn't think that she would stay with me unless I made it look like she was pregnant and I was so blind I should've known that you were in pain over Lana and I. I'm sorry Chloe. I want to make it right again."

"Will you stay here tonight?"

"Of course I will." Lex watched as Chloe got up and took his hand and they went into her bedroom. Chloe laid down on the bed and Lex laid next to her and he felt her head bury into his chest and he held her tight.

Chloe woke up in the morning feeling warm and somewhat happy. When she opened her eyes she stared into Lex who was already awake and was looking down at her. "Morning." Lex told her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning." Chloe rolled over and looked at the clock. "Shouldn't we be at work?"

"I don't have to be there and I am your boss remember it's not like I am going to fire you." Lex brushed away a strand of Chloe's hair from her face and looked down at her.

"Clark's pissed at me now."

"Yeah well he doesn't know a whole lot about you now does he?"

"Lex he is still my friend."

"He doesn't understand you Chloe." Lex ran his hand down Chloe's cheek.

"Lex don't get jealous. Clark and I have nothing I got over him a long time ago."

Lex looked down at Chloe and pressed his hand on hers "How did you know?"

"You aren't hiding your feelings from me. I like that."

"So you don't care if I use my feeling blocker on other people just as long as it isn't you?"

"As long as it isn't me no I don't care. I think I deserve being able to know what you are feeling since you can see through me so well."

"It took practice." Lex smiled at Chloe and then they heard the front door slam open and Lex got up and went into the living room and looked at Clark.

"You spent the night here?" Clark glared at Lex

"Calm down Clark, Chloe hasn't changed her relationship status with you."

"Shut up Lex you know that all you are going to do is hurt her."

"I won't hurt Chloe." Lex looked at Clark

Clark grabbed Lex and threw him up against the wall. "Don't lie to me."

"Clark stop let him go." Chloe shouted behind him trying to grip his hands to make him let go of Lex.

"Don't you know that he is only going to hurt you just like he did Lana? He doesn't care about you."

"You don't know what you're talking about Clark. Chloe and I have cared for each other a lot longer than you think. You hide secrets from her but she can't hide hers from you?" Lex looked up at Clark. "You are a pretty nice friend don't you think?"

Clark punched Lex across the face and Lex fell to the ground. "Lex." Chloe ran over to Lex and crouched down beside him.

"The world doesn't need Lex Luthor Chloe in fact it would be a better world without him." Clark looked at his friend and could see the pain behind her eyes.

"Why do you let your temper get the better of you? I love him god damn it! I love him and you can't stop me from feeling that way ever. Don't you come near Lex again Clark don't you come near me again. You have hurt me more than you know." Chloe looked down at Lex and tried to stop his head from bleeding.

"You can't love him Chloe I won't let you." Clark sped off

Chloe looked down at Lex and cried. She called the hospital and within minutes an ambulance came and Chloe followed it down to the hospital. She lied about Clark being at the apartment and said that it was some guy in a ski mask and she couldn't see his face. Although she hated Clark she knew what he did for people and he couldn't be put behind bars. Chloe had to wait in the waiting room for an hour and then the doctor came and told her that Lex would be fine. She ran into see him. "Lex." Chloe went over to his side and held his hand.

"I'm alright Chloe. I can go home soon."

"I'm glad I hate him I told him to stay away from us. I'm afraid that he might try this again he said that he wouldn't let me be with you."

"That isn't what he said Chloe, he said that he wouldn't let you love me. I heard what you told him I heard you tell him that you love me. It's the truth isn't it?"

"Yes I guess I just didn't notice it before. I think I have been in love with you ever since the safe house."

"I'm in love with you too Chloe."

Chloe smiled at Lex and she knew that although they were going to be together there would be obstacles in their relationship and she hoped that they could get through them.


End file.
